Emma Weasley
by DarkAngelTricks
Summary: When the next generation of students are sorted, Ron and his wife Lavender are furious that their daughter was sorted into Slytherin. Ron makes his displeasure known.


Harry Potter watched the new first years gather into the Great Hall. He and his wife Luna sat at the staff table among the various war veterans that always attended.

Ever since the end of the war, Hogwarts has invited any and all former students who fought in the war to attend the welcoming feasts. Typically these survivors would wish the students luck in their new year of school and remind them that 'every great wizard and witch has started out the very same way you are- as students.'

The former boy-who-lived watched as Cho Chang, Transfiguration professor, looked expectantly at the sorting hat. Harry smiled as the hat's brim tore open and began to sing.

The second the song ended, Cho unravelled the scroll she held and began to call out names.

"Anderson, Peter."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Barnes, Mason."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Corner, Paul."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Creevy, Liam."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Davidson, Mary."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finnegan, Orion."

"Gryffindor!"

"Famous, Abby."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Greengrass, Vincent."

"Slytherin!"

"Gunninc, Sarah."

"Slytherin!"

"Haneh, Samantha."

"Gryffindor!"

"Longbottom, Kelly."

"_Hmm, I see your appearance is similar to your fathers, but your personality is much more similar to your wonder mother. Yes, I think you belong with the loyal in _HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Scorpio."

"_Interesting, very interesting. You have your father's cunning and your mother's brains. I see, I see. Hmm. I think you would do well in _RAVENCLAW!"

Harry and Luna clapped loudly for their godson, but their applause seemed to be drowned by Hermione Malfoy's clap. Draco sat beside her, clapping and smiling. It seemed his son really did have his mother's brains.

"Potter James."

"_So much like your grandfather that you are named after. There is only one place for you, _GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry grinned like a fool as his youngest son made his way to the Gryffindor table. His oldest daughter, Alice Ginevra Potter, welcomed her younger brother. Just like the people she was named after, she was a Gryffindor through and through.

"Potter, Lily."

"_You certainly live up to your name, Lily Hermione Potter. Lily and Hermione were two of the brightest students I have ever sorted. You mother was, too, brilliant, yet so unique. I see you have so much of your father in you, more so his Slytherin side it seems. I think you would do nicely with your older brother in _SLYTHERIN!"

Harry and Draco were clapping the loudest now. Lily was always favoured when it came to Draco. Harry's oldest son Albus Severus could be seen congratulating his baby sister at the green and silver table. Leila Luna Malfoy was doing the same when Cho Chang began to call out the next name.

"Rouge, Michelle."

"Gryffindor!"

"Sapler, Clara."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Twegl, Roger."

"Slytherin!"

"Weasley, David."

"Gryffindor!" Harry rolled his eyes, the hat had barely touched the dark red, almost brown hair of the Weasley. Of course any son of Ronald's would be in Gryffindor. And that was entirely true, still. Ron Weasley and his wife Lavender were standing, clapping and congratulating their son as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. Harry still loved the house of Gryffindor dearly, and it certainly didn't deserve the likes of this generation's Weasleys. Only one would Harry ever consider intelligent, brave, or even cunning. That one was the youngest of Ronald's brood and was called next.

"Weasley, Emma."

"Slytherin!" Harry clapped for his daughter Lily's best friend. Luna was smiling brightly as she watched the two best friends embrace at the table. Harry peeked past Hermione and Draco, stealing a glance at the Weasleys.

Ronald looked angry. His face was bright red in embarrassment and his eyes were narrowed at his youngest daughter. Lavender began to stand up, about to through a hissy fit. Draco cast a subtle hex at her, knocking her back into her chair. Hermione flicked her wand next, sticking her to the chair. The annoying woman was about to speak out her complaints when a silencing charm hit her. Harry turned around just in time to see Luna smiling innocently, tucking her wand back into her sleeve.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

The Next Day (Saturday):

Harry, Luna, Draco, and Hermione stood among their former classmates. They were patiently waiting for their children to arrive. It was a tradition of sorts, to take the children out to dinner the first Saturday of the school year.

A group of various aged children turned the final corner that separated them from their parents. Many of the younger ones broke out into a run, jumping into their parents' arms. Harry caught Lily easily when the black haired blur flew at him.

James, Albus, and Alice approached at a much more sedated pace. Harry put Lily down when his older children gathered. Setting her beside her twin, James, he looked over his children.

His oldest, Alice Ginevra Potter, had startling blue eyes that occasionally took a distance look. Her hair was light brown littered with blonde highlights. It fell in a messy collection of curls and waves on her back. She wore a maroon Quidditch jacket with the position 'Beater' proudly stitched on. Dark blue jeans and Gryffindor red sneakers with gold laces completed her look.

Beside her stood his second oldest, Albus Severus Potter. Startling emerald green eyes looked into his father's identical ones. The third year's black hair fell flat on his forehead, ending in a slight wave. He wore dark blue jeans, plain black sneakers, and a grey and green striped shirt. A soft grey zip up was left open, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

Next in line were Harry's youngests, the twins. Lily Hermione Potter and James Draconis Potter were polar opposites. Where Lily had wavy, black hair, James wore a headful of blonde hair that sprung in seemingly all directions. James' eyes were identical blue to Luna's while Lily's were identical to her father's. James' shirt was red with gold letting that spelled 'House of the Brave'. Lily was the only one of the four not boasting house colours. She wore a light blue sweater and a casual grey scarf.

Luna smiled at her children, "Everyone ready to go to London?" With an eager nod from all of her children, she turned to her best friend.

Hermione Malfoy nee Granger had just finished hugging her son, Scorpio Harrison Malfoy. Scorpio had pale blonde hair and light brown eyes. His third year sister, Leila Luna Malfoy, had curly brown hair and stormy grey eyes like her father. Both sported their house colours, Ravenclaw blue and Slytherin green.

Draco's greeting to the Potter children was followed by Neville and his wife Hannah's 'Hello'. Following the pair were their daughters. Kelly Longbottom had short brown hair, falling just below her shoulders. Her friendly brown eyes were the first thing that greeted you when you met her. Her sister, third year Abby Longbottom, wore her long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes matched her sister's when she greeted the group.

A familiar chatter fell onto the children as the three sets of parents greeted each other. Hermione clapped her hands in conclusion, "Alright, let's head off. Perhaps after dinner we can go to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour?" Her words were met with excited agreement. Luna laughed and led the way out of Hogwart's wards. Once on the old pathway to Hogsmead, each parent took a hand of a child and apparated into an alley near the restaurant they would be dining at.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

The large group was shown their table in the Leaky Cauldron. Their orders had just been placed when yelling could be heard from across the room.

"DISGRACEFUL! NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS A SLYTHERIN! YOU'RE A WEASLEY NOT A DAMN SNAKE." Ronald Weasley yelled at his daughter, who was sitting beside her smug looking twin.

Lavender Weasley nee Brown picked up the belittling. "I am so disappointed in you. All of your siblings-" She gestured to the two other boys and one girl down the table "-have been sorted into Gryffindor, just like your father, me, your grandparents, and your friends!"

Emma scoffed, "None of my friends are in Gryffindor. And aren't you forgetting someone? My older brother Mark, perhaps? You know the one sorted into Hufflepuff and now works with Uncle Percy? Oh, how about your ex-best friends _Dad._ Did you know that Uncle Harry was almost sorted into Slytherin, or that Aunt Hermione was almost in Ravenclaw?" She sneered the name 'Dad' as if it were a filthy thing.

Ron stood up, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT POTTER, GRANGER, PERCY, OR MARK!"

"Aww, did I strike a sore spot?" Emma asked, tauntingly.

The sound of skin meeting skin echoed through the now mostly silent building. Tears could be seen pricking at Emma's eyes. She stood up slowly, her chair scraping loudly. Peering through her hair, a faint red handprint could be seen on her cheek. Her eyes narrowed and she pushed away the tears.

A smirk crossed the girl's face, before she began to laugh. Lavender leaned towards her husband, "She's gone off the end. Her mind's not right. That must be why she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. We should get to her to St. Mungos."

The laughing cut off abruptly. A cold voice was spoken by the small girl. "I was sorted into Slytherin because I have more potential than my _siblings_. I have more power, more magic. That and who would want to be like _you two_? My idiot siblings?"

With that she turned, heading across to Harry and Draco's families. "That's right, go run off to Potter and Malfoy. You better not come back home. We'll leave your stuff on the street if you want it, if its still in one piece that is."

Emma turned, "Oh I know all my stuff is in one piece. I didn't leave anything in the Weasley Hole. Thanks for your signatures by the way."

Lavender sputtered, "What signatures? What did we sign, girl?"

"Were you really that stupid to think that only I had papers you had to sign- For 'extra classes'? Pfft, of course you are. Now, I'm legally a Malfoy."

Lavender froze, but Ron had one last thing to say as his youngest daughter walked away from him. "Fine, slither on to the evil Malfoys. Don't come crying back to us when you realize that being evil is bad."

Emma rolled her eyes, finally reaching Draco and Hermione. Draco gathered his new daughter in his arms. Holding her tightly, he whispered in her ear, "Don't listen to those awful Weasleys. Welcome to the family."

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


End file.
